Without Boundaries (Letting Go)
by Passionate Petals
Summary: Sequel to Without Words! From an intense argument with Liz, to a passionate night with Klau, Caroline finds herself struggling to accept her feelings for the hybrid. She must resist...but can she? One-Shot.


Without Boundaries (Letting Go)

**Here's the sequel ! i hope you guys enjoy (: Thanks soooo much for reviews and favorites ! they really make me smile and motivate me ! xoxoxo**

**Also, i apologize for any mistakes . I try so hard to catch those little buggers!**

* * *

_One day...you will be mine_

Caroline reread the message over and over. She could hear the smug, husky voice of the Hybrid she had just spent the night with in her mind. She smiled, but quickly scolded herself for doing so. She had just cheated on Tyler for peats sakes! This was definitely not a smiling matter…but she did it anyway. She couldn't help herself. She sighed_, goodness Caroline get a hold of yourself._

She hoped Klaus would understand why she couldn't stay and from the way he responded to her text, she felt it was safe to assume he did.

Caroline decided to take her time returning home. Her mother had called her 6 times last night, leaving voicemails and text messages. In all honesty she didn't even remember hearing her phone at all that night

_That night…_ She smiled again.

_Shame on you Caroline_. She laughed at the inward battle she was having with herself.

What a night it was. She had never seen Klaus so unsure of himself. It was kind of cute if she did say so herself, the way he kept pulling away and trying to stop himself from doing what she knew he really wanted to do. She could see it in his eyes… _those beautiful, cerulean eyes. _

_Shoot._ She scolded herself again, but her mind wandered back to that night, despite all her scolding. She wished she didn't go completely mute the whole time she was with him.

"God! So stupid!" She cursed herself.

He probably thought she was so weird but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to say anything. Caroline knew she probably would've stopped him if she had spoken and as much as she hated to admit it she had not wanted him to.

Her thoughts came to a halt as she approached her front door. It was still very early and her mom was still asleep judging by the sound of her breathing. Caroline hoped she could creep in without waking her mom and vamp to her room, but as she fiddled with the stupid lock she could hear her mom waking.

_Damn it!_

She knew sooner or later they were going to have to talk about what happened, but she hoped it would be later... way later. She crept inside and used her vampire speed to hurry to her room before her mom could fully wake. Caroline let out a huge sigh as she plopped on her bed as scenes of last night's argument echoed through her head.

"_You're always fighting me Caroline! All I want to do is protect you, to help you!"_

"_God! When will you get it through your head!? I don't need you to protect me!" _

"_I'm your mother Caroline! I-"_

"_I'm not that same defenseless, human little girl anymore! And I'm sick and tired of you and everyone else forgetting that!"_

"_Sometimes I wish I could!"_

Caroline remembered the silence that fell between them, how her mother's words began to sink in, and the instant look of regret that appeared on Liz's face as she realized what she had let slip out. Deep down she knew Liz didn't really mean it, but it didn't make the words hurt any less. There's always some truth to words said when emotions are at their peak.

"_Well you seem to have forgotten that I didn't choose this!"_

"_Caroline I…Caroline, wait!"_

The hesitant knock at her door brought Caroline back to reality.

"Caroline?" her mom called. Liz waited for a response. Her mom was never one to burst in when the door was closed. Caroline sighed. She had been doing a lot of that lately.

"Yeah mom...come in,"

Caroline faced away from the door. She didn't want to see the look on her face after a whole night of worrying. She'd seen it before and it made her hate herself for causing her mom so much pain.

"Caroline, look... I know," her mom started to speak but Caroline didn't want to hear anymore. She had cried too much last night she just wanted to forgive and forget.

"I'm sorry," she said.

She heard her mom swallow hard and Caroline ran to her for a long awaited embrace.

"I'm sorry mom" she said again the tears welling up. Liz returned the hug and Caroline felt her mother's salty droplets hit her shoulder.

"Oh Caroline I was so worried about you!" Her mom cried, "I'm sorry too, you know I'll never stop loving you or wanting to protect you."

"I know mom..." she smiled, "I know."

* * *

Caroline awoke from her nap later that day. She was so tired from all the emotional turmoil. It felt as if she had been crying for weeks, but after that nap the bad things seemed blurred from memory although, her night with Klaus was not one of them. She remembered it all so vividly, every little detail. From the way his hands slid down her body, to the way his tongue flicked across her neck. She felt her thighs clench together at the thought.

_Stop it Caroline!_

She was enjoying her memory a little too much. Caroline grabbed a pillow over her face as she rolled over on her back.

"Ughhh!" She groaned into the plush pillow

She had to talk to him, tell him it was a mistake, and tell him it could never happen again. _Never again..._ the thought was enough to make her frown, but she brushed it off and started to get dressed. She eyed herself in the mirror, _you can do this Caroline._ Luckily, Liz had taken the late shift so Caroline didn't have to come up with some lie as to her whereabouts.

The sun was low in the sky as Caroline started her journey to the Mikaelson mansion. She had decided to drive this time. It gave her a lot less time to reconsider what she had been about to do. She replayed scenarios of how the conversation would go in her head. All of them ended with a furious Klaus. Caroline groaned in unison with her phone that started to buzz incessantly. _Great_, it was Elena. She quickly debated on whether or not to answer but figured if she didn't answer, it would only bring upon another call.

"Hey Elena," she spoke into the receiver with feigned excitement, but it didn't fool Elena

"Hey Care, is everything...okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine, why wouldn't it be?" She wished Elena would just hurry up and get to the point. She realized that was sort of a bitchy thought. Elena just was checking up on her the way she would have if the circumstances were flipped, but she had a lot on her mind at the moment.

"It's just...your mom called last night..." Elena paused, Caroline didn't need her to finish and Elena knew it. The pause was enough.

"It's fine Elena...we worked it out." She tried to sound chipper and nonchalant.

Caroline didn't want to have this talk. She was already on her way to have a serious chat with Klaus and she didn't need one for the road as well. Caroline rolled her eyes, ready to hang up but almost as if Elena could sense her frustration she changed the tone.

"Okay, well me and the gang are meeting up at the Grill tonight, see you there?" Elena sounded hopeful.

"Yeah... I'll be there," she smiled.

They said their goodbyes and Caroline hung up first. _Phew_, at least she didn't give her a time limit. Caroline figured the talk with Klaus might not be that long anyways, he always seemed to want her gone whenever the conversation wasn't going his way, which she noticed during some of her "Distract Klaus" missions. She pulled into the driveway and took a deep breath. _You can do this. _

Klaus answered the door with one of his famous grins.

"Hello Love," he motioned for her to come inside.

_Gosh, why did he have to be so charming_? She stepped in and the hybrid invited her to take a seat while he walked off into another room. Of course when he returned he wasn't empty handed. He handed her a glass with some strong smelling alcohol in it. _Vampires and their liquor_, she giggled, but took it graciously. She was going to need it.

"Might I ask what's so funny," he grinned as he sat down in the seat across from her. She couldn't contain her laughter, which she noticed made his smile even bigger.

"What's with you old vampires and your Scotch?" She blurted out in complete hysterics. "You, Elijah, Stefan, Da-"

"Careful Love," he cut her off before she could finish the last name, "I'd think carefully before finishing that one if I were you," he smirked as he took a sip of his beverage.

She watched and his eyes never left hers. Caroline found the sight slightly arousing and began to shift uncomfortably in the seat as her mind wandered to forbidden places. Klaus's grin widened, which caused her eyes to drop to her hands that lay in her lap, busy fiddling with her skirt. It was like he saw right through her. She took a sip, no a swallow, of her drink, but she forgot it wasn't water she had just gulped down. Caroline started coughing, her eyes watering and the following sound that erupted made her jump. It was Klaus, but he was laughing. His laughter bellowed through the sitting room. He was laughing at her. She sort of liked the idea that she was able to cause him to let his guard down, he truly looked at peace and happy at that moment.

"Um, I don't think me chocking is at all that funny!" She pointed out and watched as Klaus tried to regain his composure.

"On the contrary Sweetheart," he chuckled, "it was quite the show."

She scoffed and looked away from the amused hybrid. _Not funny_, she thought, but then it hit her. Caroline had forgotten her whole purpose for coming here. It surely wasn't to humor Klaus. She caught herself gazing into the fireplace like she had the other night until Klaus broke her trance.

"Something troubling you?" His voice was serious now, but she couldn't look at him. She remained quiet and got lost in the flames. Klaus sighed but then chuckled,

"I thought we were past all the-"

"I love Tyler!" She blurted out, stopping his sentence short as well as surprising herself. She wasn't sure if she was yelling it at him or yelling it at herself. His smile faded as he stared at her, but it felt more like he was staring into her. Why didn't he say anything? Caroline shied away from his gaze. This was not one of the scenarios she had gone through in the car.

She heard him get up from his seat and she watched his feet walk to the fireplace next to her. Caroline looked at him, standing over the fireplace, drink in hand, but he paid her no mind. The hybrid just stared into the flames. _Well if this is how he is going to act_... she got up from her seat and decided to take her leave, but then he spoke.

"Why are you really here Caroline?" His voice was low and serious, but still he did not look at her. _Why are you here?_ She didn't have to come. She could've just never spoken to him again. _Why am I here...?_ His question replayed through her mind. _I don't know._

"I love Tyler..Klaus... I" she was babbling like an idiot, but she sighed and tried again.

"Last night...I love him... And-"

"Duly noted sweetheart," he was looking at her now. His eyes were cold, his grin was wicked. "Now, let's skip to the part where you answer my question."

She didn't know how to answer his question. Why was she here… to tell him that what happened could never happen again, right? _Right._ She was going to go with that.

"I wanted...I needed to tell you that what happened can't happen again! I love him Klaus...and-"

"Againnnn with my little sire pup, Love. That excuse gets old," he was smirking now, did he think this was a joke? The usually bubbly blonde started to feel anger boil inside of her. She hated when people didn't take her seriously.

"It's not an excuse! It's the truth!" Caroline's high pitched yell echoed through the room.

"It is an excuse sweetheart! But, allow me to...entertain the idea. I get it darling truly, I do. Your heart achesssss for him," he snarled with disgust. "Yet, here you are! Once Again!

He was pacing now, laughing in disbelief and Caroline grew furious. Her hands flew to her hips as she opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind.

"Look!"

"Oh I'm not DONE Sweetheart!"

He growled as he smashed his glass onto the floor. She stopped and watched it shatter into pieces. They were arms length apart now and Caroline felt trapped.

"You show up on MY doorstep last night a complete and utter wreck! WHY? Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, Matt, all suitable alternatives and please, let us not forget your...beloved Tyler!" he snarled as he said the last two words.

"YOU ran him away!" She screamed.

"AND IF YOU HAD CALLED YOU AND I BOTH KNOW HE WOULD HAVE COME RUNNING BACK TO YOU!"

She had never heard Klaus so angry before, his words spewed like venom. Every truth thrown at her was like a dagger and Caroline couldn't take it. It was true, he would have come back had she called...He always did. The tears were running down her face and yet he did not stop.

"You came here AGAIN on your own accord! WHY? You aren't ready to open your heart to me and I accepted that sweetheart, but THIS?" His voice had become low again, "...this is just torture."

Klaus turned away from her and began to walk away, but Caroline wasn't going to let him badger her like that. She was going to have the last word in this.

"Last night was a MISTAKE Klaus!" He stopped and Caroline noticed his balled up fists clench.

"I was upset! I didn't mean to come here I just did! If I had been thinking clearly last night would NEVER ha-"

"Save me the speech sweetheart!" He chuckled coldly, "It pains me to hear you trying to fool yourself"

_That's it._ Caroline had had enough. He wouldn't accept anything she had to say so she was done trying, but suddenly his words started to sink in. Was she really fooling herself? _No._ She meant what she said. She wasn't in her right state of mind...or at least that's what she told herself.

"UGH! I'm so done with you!" She yelled frustrated. She went to take her leave at vampire speed but was stopped suddenly by a grab at her wrist and in split second Caroline was pinned hard against the wall by Klaus. She heard the wall crack behind her.

"Let GO of me!" She growled, her eyes black and her fangs bared. The hybrid had pinned both her wrists to the wall with his hands. His body was pressing hard against hers.

"DO YOU REGRET IT?!" He growled, ignoring her request.

_Do I re-?_ Caroline's vampire features had begun to dissipate as she realized the pain her previous words had caused him. She said their night had been a mistake and she was about to say it would've never happened had she not been upset, But it wasn't a mistake. Caroline had loved every minute of it, yet she had been trying to convince herself otherwise...and he knew it. The tears began to well up again with every realization. The blonde closed her eyes as they fell and turned her head away from his gaze. This was all too much too fast. She couldn't act on her feelings for him, it wasn't fair. She had Tyler! Klaus's fist hit the wall, interrupting her inward attempt at reasoning.

"LOOK AT ME CAROLINE!" He yelled, "DO YOU REGRET IT!"

She whipped her head around and before she could bite her tongue...

"NO!" She cried.

The words slipped from her mouth. They refused to be held hostage any longer and just as fast as she had said it his eyes went wide, a silence was between them as the realization hit and in a flash his lips were on hers, his tongue greedily begging entrance to which she granted with a moan. His kiss was determined, determined to make her feel everything she had tried to deny she felt. Caroline kissed him back with the same fever. She wasn't holding back anymore. Finally she was going to let go, there wouldn't be a single thing stopping her this time. Maybe she'd feel bad about it later, maybe she wouldn't and she didn't care. No, not right now, she was thoroughly, selfishly enjoying this moment.

Caroline's leg started to slide up the hybrid's leg as he went for her neck. He still had her wrists pinned but now their fingers were intertwined. Suddenly his hand fell from her palm and went for the leg that was snaking up and around him. He lifted her up and in response she locked both legs tight around his waist. Her stilettos fell from her feet and onto the floor and she moaned to the feel of his bulge on her womanhood. Caroline went for his v-neck shirt and tore it from his chest. He grinned against her neck.

"Glad that wasn't one of my favorites," he joked, then nipped at her neck, causing the baby vampire around his waist to bite her lip and whimper in delight. Caroline felt his hand go for the collar of her shirt. With one swift move it was ripped down the middle. The fabric slid off her shoulders and settled in the crease of her forearm exposing her breasts in her scarlet red bra.

"I actually liked that one," she smirked in between breaths as Klaus trailed hungry kisses to the newly exposed flesh that were her breasts.

"Mmm, well that's too bad," he breathed.

He nipped and sucked at the smooth skin while Caroline's dainty fingers curled in his hair which she then pulled back in order to bring her face down and capture his lips for another heated kiss. Caroline started grinding down on him. She wanted more and almost as if he read her thoughts, she could hear him fiddling with his jeans that landed with the other discarded articles. Klaus didn't even bother to step out of them. He just left them around his ankles. Caroline felt his hand slide up her leg. His fingers curled slowly around the fabric and he grinned against her lips. She knew what he was about to do and just like she predicted, he tore the garment from off of her hips. She growled. Those were her third favorite pair.

"I'll buy you prettier ones," he whispered in her ear causing the fluids from her already aching center to drip down her leg. His voice did wonders to her arousal.

Klaus hadn't bothered on removing her skirt. He pushed it up above Caroline's waist and positioned her over his shaft. She lowered her self slowly, taking all of him in, and his eyes were low as he watched her do so. She threw her head back and bit her lip as he began to thrust inside her, while her back scraped against the wallpaper. She was in absolute bliss and the smell of her arousal filled the room. Caroline's nails dug into Klaus as his pace quickened and his thrusts deepened causing melodious moans to escape her lips.

"Klaus," she moaned. She just couldn't get enough.

Their bodies were moving in complete synchronization. His hand was gripping her thigh so hard, if she wasn't a vampire she was sure she would have been bruised. Caroline was starting to come undone. Just a little bit more. Suddenly, she felt the veins under her eyes start to make their appearance and her fangs had dropped. _Why was this happening?_ This had never happened to her before. She would've thought something was wrong, but it felt good...SO good. She felt free, this was what she was and for once she didn't feel ashamed to love it.

"Let go Caroline," Klaus whispered in her ear, he was almost there; she could hear it in his voice, but he wanted her to finish first.

Caroline's fangs were right against his neck. She had the underlying urge to bite into him but she worried he wouldn't approve yet, she couldn't help herself. Her fangs pierced his flesh slow and a new wave of pleasure came over her. He moaned her name which she took as approval. She drank in a state of complete ecstasy as the hybrid thrust deeper and harder inside her till he hit a spot that took her completely over the edge.

"Ahhh!" She moaned, tearing her fangs away from his flesh as she threw her head back.

Her release sent him to his climax and they both rode their wave of ecstasy down together. Caroline's vampire features had started to vanish although the proof of her feed was still dripping down her chin.

He kissed her slow and gently set her down. His hand cupped her face while his thumb wiped his blood from her chin and her lips, his eyes filled with complete adoration. Caroline grinned as she saw the semi-surprised look on his face when she took his thumb in her mouth and sucked off the last bit of his blood, her eyes set intensely and seductively on his.

"How did it feel sweetheart.." He grinned as he stroked her cheek,"..to finally let go?"

She didn't know what had come over her now but it was a great feeling. The insecure human girl that had been Caroline became practically non-existent when she had become a vampire and now...now it felt like that girl had been completely eradicated. Caroline felt strong, empowered…sexy even, and in complete control. She loved this new feeling.

Caroline lazily wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Wonderful" she giggled, returning to capture his lips once more, letting all her worries slowly drift away.

* * *

**Soooooo, did you like it ? lol Please review, review, review ! & Favorite (: i want to hear your thoughts!**  
**I want to apologize to the readers that really wanted super detail on the argument, truth is... i seriously had trouble coming up with a good one.**

**i actually didnt put one in at first, i just had them make up lol but i thought a quick flashback might help quench you thirst for some details on what was said. I also thought it went with the story since its about letting go, and when she argued with her mom it made her feel somewhat ashamed but then klaus lets her be herself. **

**Just thought i should dive into that a wittle bit ;)**

**i was also thinking about making this multi-chapters if you lovely readers wanted some dramaaaaa but idk, i like happy endings ahaha maybe ill save those juicy ideas for another story.**

**Review and let me know what you guys would like to see. Keep it a one shot or start a journey? :D**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
